1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filler cap of a jar for cleaning a front windshield, a rear windshield, a headlight and the like which is taken off from a filler hole of the jar in case of pouring detergent liquid into the jar and is used for plugging the filler hole after finishing the pouring of the detergent liquid and, more particularly, to an filler cap having a gauge for measuring residual quantity of the detergent liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been used a filler cap of a jar for a washer having a structure as shown in FIG. 4 to FIG. 7. One of the conventional filler caps is shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, and another filler cap is shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7.
A filler cap 100 of a jar T for a washer shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 is provided with an annular pawl portion 100b protruding in the inner peripheral direction and engaged with a filler hole 150b provided to the jar body 150a for storing detergent liquid and a tab on the outer periphery of a stopper portion 100a plugging the filler hole 150b and, is provided with an air hole 100c communicating straight into the internal part of the jar body 150a from an upper face 100a' on the upper side of the stopper portion 100a in FIG. 5.
Said air hole 100c is attached with a transparent tube 100e extending toward a bottom 150a' of the jar body 150a on the inside of the jar body 150a, and having an opening at the lower end and graduations 100d. A gauge 100f for measuring residual quantity of the detergent liquid is formed with said tube 100e and the air hole 100c.
In case of measuring the residual quantity of the detergent liquid using the gauge 100f, the pawl portion 100b of the filler cap 100 of the jar T is disengaged from the filler hole 150b of the jar body 150a fitted with the filler cap 100 of the jar T. Next, said filler cap 100 of the jar T is lifted up covering over the air hole 100c provided to the upper face 100a' of the stopper portion 100a with a finger, and the tube 100e is taken out from the jar body 150a. Thereby, the detergent liquid is maintained in the tube 100e at a position corresponding to a height of the detergent liquid in the jar body 150a. Therefore, residual quantity of the detergent liquid can be detected by measuring a height of the detergent liquid kept in the transparent tube 100e in contradistinction to the graduations 100d.
A filler cap 100 of a jar T for a washer shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 is provided with an annular pawl portion 100b which protrudes in the outer direction and is engaged with a filler hole 150b provided to the jar body 150a for storing detergent liquid with the stopper portion 100a plugging the filler hole 150b and, with a half-disc shaped knob 100g extending upward from a nearly center part of the stopper portion 100a in FIG. 7, and is provided with an air hole 100c communicating straight on the internal part side of the jar body 150a from an upper face 100g' on the upper side of the knob 100g in FIG. 7.
Said air hole 100c is attached with a transparent tube 100e extending toward a bottom 150a' of the jar body 150a on the inside of the jar body 150a, and having an opening at the lower end and graduations 100d. A gauge 100f is formed with said tube 100e and the air hole 100c.
In this case, at the time of measuring the residual quantity of the detergent liquid using the gauge 100f, the pawl portion 100b is disengaged from the filler hole 150b of the jar body 150a fitted with the filler cap 100 of the jar T by holding the knob 100g of the filler cap 100 with fingers. Next, said filler cap 100 of the jar T is lifted up covering over the air hole 100c provided on the upper face 100g' of the knob 100g with a finger, and the tube 100e is taken out from the jar body 150a. Therefore, residual quantity of the detergent liquid can be detected by measuring an amount of the detergent liquid kept in the transparent tube 100e in contradistinction to the graduations 100d because the detergent liquid is maintained in the tube 100e by covering the air hole 100c with the finger.
However, in the conventional filler caps 100 of the jar T for the washer as described above, in case of measuring the residual quantity of the detergent liquid, the pawl portion 100b is first disengaged from the filler hole 150b of the jar body 150a, next the filler cap 100 is lifted up covering over the air hole 100c and, the amount of the detergent liquid remaining in the tube 100e is measured in contradistinction to the graduations 100d. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is troublesome to measure the residual quantity of the detergent liquid since the measuring work consists of an action of disengaging the pawl portion 100b and an action of lifting up the filler cap 100 while covering over the air hole 100c with a finger.
Additionally, concerning the air hole 100c, one type of the air hole, as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, communicated into the internal part of the jar body 150a from the upper face 100a' on the upper side of the stopper portion 100a in FIG. 5 and another type of the air hole, as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, communicated into the internal part of the jar body 150a from the upper face 100g' on the upper side of the knob 100g provided to the stopper portion 100a in FIG. 7 are adopted as the air hole 100c. However, it is difficult to cover the air hole 100c with a finger in either case, and it is impossible to maintain the detergent liquid in the tube 100e when the covering of the air hole 100c becomes loose. Therefore, there is another problem since it is not possible to measure the residual quantity of the detergent liquid accurately when the finger slips off the air hole 100c.
Consequently, it has been required to simplify the operation for measuring the residual quantity of the detergent liquid and to make it easy to cover the air hole.